We need a name!
by Yucile
Summary: Ed has a new ally, and potential romance? :O gaspWhat happened to Winrey and Al? No comment.Help us think of a name!


First off, Yucile and I would like to say that we don't own any part of Full Metal Alchemist.

If we did, bad things would happen. –coughEdinaminiskirtcough- . 

------

Mika smiled as she wandered around Central. "Did you hear?" An old man said to his wife. "There's a state alchemist killer on the loose. I hear he's an Ishbalan." Mika carefully listened in at the old couples conversation. "Yes, I've heard of him." The wife said in a simple reply before she realized the girl was eavesdropping. "Don't worry, little girl, he only goes after state alchemists." Mika blinked. "Eh… Well, I'm going to become one someday!" She said proudly before walking off to Central's main building.

A rather small, blonde-haired boy could be seen leaving the giant double doors of Central's main building. Edward Elric, a state alchemist. His golden eyes darted around the area. He was supposed to be meeting up with someone; an old friend.

He had known Mia literally all his life. She lived far away, and they rarely got to see each other any more. Today was Ed's day off, and he wanted to spend it with her.

"Boo!"

Ed jumped, and spun around. He then let out a sigh of relief, seeing the familiar face of his long time friend, Mia, her red hair framing her pale, grinning face. She was about his height. "Scared you, didn't I?" Mia laughed.

"No… of course not! Just took me by surprise, that's all." Ed smiled, and laughed as well. They started to walk through the busy town.

"Lunch?" He asked simply.

"Mm… alright. But you pay." Mia replied, poking him in the shoulder teasingly.

Mika yawned tiredly as she came up to the tall gray building. "Maybe I should come back later…" she said once she had seen how many people were running in and out. "It's too busy right now." She whined. "I guess I'll have to come back later…"

Mika turned around and sighed. "What to do in the meantime…?" She asked herself, her light blue eyes beginning to shine as she looked off into the distance. "Hey, is that…?" she wondered before darting off in the direction of a small blonde haired boy.

"Hey, this is my one day off and I have to pay?" He testified, folding his arms.

"Well, the man always pays." She replied. "It's only proper." Mia laughed, placing her hands behind her head. "'Sides, I'm broke."

"You're always broke." Ed replied, chuckling. Then, he spotted the other girl heading for him in the distance.

"Edward Elric!" Mika yelled before tackling the small boy to the ground. "Also known as the Full Metal Alchemist and a pipsqueak, you're practically famous!" she said grinning while still on the ground. "Hey! It is true!" Mika said, grinning widely. "You are a pipsqueak!"

Mia just laughed at the girl's remarks, Ed practically glowing with rage. He pushed the girl off of him and stood, his fists clenched.

"Who're you calling a pipsqueak!" He yelled furiously, disregarding everything else the girl had said about him.

Mika sat still on the ground and frowned. "Sorry…" she muttered as she lifted herself off of the ground and dusted herself off. "I guess everything I said about you is true! Right?" she asked the alchemist. "Oh!" Mika remarked. "I did forget one thing though…"

"Maybe…" Ed replied stubbornly, folding his arms, still angry. He hated being teased by his height more than anything. They both looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"You have a really short temper..." Mika said while flashing a smile. She quickly shook her head and looked over to the girl accompanying Ed. "Who are you?" Mika paused and thought for a moment. "Oh! Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked quite innocently. "Or are you brother and sister? You both are pretty short…"

Mia had to hold Ed back by his hood to keep his flailing fists from hitting Mika. Her cheeks slightly red, she replied modestly. "Eh, no, we're just friends…" She let go as Ed calmed down, straightening his red trench coat. "Yeah, don't get any ideas..."

Mika giggled slightly and bowed. "Sorry Edo-Kun." After bowing, Mika went back to an upright position. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mika." She paused. "Uh, nice to meet you both."

Yucile: Yes! Our Fanfict is coming together! –plots-

.Aqua.: Wh-what? I thought we were writing it for fun! What are you doing to me!

Yucile: " Just because you play as Ed doesn't mean anything! Anywho, R&R. (If you don't we'll have to put Ed in a mini skirt.)

.Aqua.: (Even though you'd probably like to see that.)


End file.
